Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display apparatus including the same, and, more particularly, to a touch panel configured to detect touch interactions of a variety of different types of touch input members and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
With an increase in mobile devices has come a concomitant development of touch panels that may be included in (or otherwise used in association with) a display apparatus of a mobile device, such as a notebook computer, personal digital assistant, smartphone, tablet, wearable computing devices, etc. The touch panel may be a resistive type, a light sensing type, a capacitive type, and/or the like. Among the various types of touch panels, capacitive type touch panels, which may detect a change in capacitance associated with a touch (or a near touch) of, for instance, a finger or conductive member, are relatively rugged and reliable.
In general, a conventional touch panel may include a touch screen panel that senses a touch of, for example, a human finger and a digitizer sheet that senses a touch of, for instance, a stylus. Each of the touch screen panel and the digitizer sheet may recognize touch coordinates of an X-axis and a Y-axis. Typically, the digitizer sheet operates independently of the touch screen panel to enable detection of both human finger touch interactions and stylus touch interactions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.